An Angel Earns His Wings
by MarcoBodt01
Summary: Celebrating JeanMarco angst. Inspired by the song "Wings" (Sound Cloud) warning: very sad, not suitable for those with weak hearts. Depressing. Note: a happy ending is possible. Beware of plot twists. Bromance fluff, one shot.


Jean's POV

"Marco ... is that you?"

Jean's eyes were heavy, and he couldn't see much, save for the wings of an angel. He tried to get out of bed, but his efforts were vain. He was too exhausted, the mission earlier was too much. He had recently become a squad leader, and the new job proved much more taxing. Still, he was up there. He knew it.

Marco Bodt.

His best friend, fellow soldier and comrade, kindred spirit and martyr. He would've become the love of his life, had he not passed away so early. But was he up here? He wanted to know, but his muscles wouldn't obey him. There was Marco, flying above ... out of reach. Then the memories came back.

Life was shit, but shit was always better when Marco was around. He remembered them laughing together, doing things together, killing titans. Fuck, it was all too much. The memories he used to find so sweet now cut a hole in his already aching heart. Then the worst part came. He remembered his happiness in life ... brutally cut in half, slumped against a wall. Jean hated remembering, but it would come back in his sleep every day. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Marco's POV

"Jean, is that you?"

There was Jean, out of reach. Again ... Why couldn't he just go down there? Marco saw the pained expression on Jean's face that tortured him even in his death. All Marco ever wanted was for him to be happy. The expression on his face told otherwise. Tears began streaming out of his eyes. Every tear that came out was like a knife that stuck itself and buried deeper into Marco's heart. He wanted, so badly to go down there and be there with Jean once more. Was it too much to ask?

Then reality dawned on him. Jean couldn't see him, he was dead. All dead. No matter how hard he tried, Jean would never see him again. But what choice did he have, but to throw his life away for the person he loved most? Isn't that what true love is? When he saw Jean being targeted by the titans ... he couldn't help it, his mind just went blank. His emotions took over his entire body, then when his mind became clear again ... he was in a titan's grasp. At least the last thing he saw was Jean ... safe and sound. Or so he thought.

Being in Heaven, Marco thought he escaped all pain, well, he didn't. When the memories came back, his heart hurt so much that he wanted to cut it out of him and throw it somewhere it would never bother him again. Still, Jean was down there. He had to help him. Marco blinked back tears as he remembered everything they had been through together since children. All those things they would never do. Everything that could have happened, gone in an instant.

Jean's POV

He had made his decision.

Finally getting out of bed, he wiped his face dry and took out a pen and paper.

"To my squad, and the Survey Corps.

This is farewell, everyone. I love you all, and I wish I could spend more time with you, still ... I don't think I want to live anymore. Please don't miss me, and move on. there are titans to kill, information to find. And secrets to be unlocked. Though I won't be sharing any of those times with you. I'm sorry, but remember, this is for Marco. Good bye.

~ Jean Kirschtein.

Marco's POV

He watched helplessly as Jean took a rope and a chair.

"No! Jean not like this!" He pleaded, despite knowing he could never be heard. "Don't do it! Please ..."

"Marco, I love you, and I told you I'd do anything for you, well this is it. The final step." Jean seemed to be talking to himself, not knowing Marco could hear everything he was saying.

"Not this way, don't make that mistake! Jean, live on! I don't want you to die! I'd never want that! Do you really think I'd like it if you died for me? How could I live with that!? If you died for me, it would be like dying a hundred times, but more painful! Jean, don't do it!"

"We'll soon be together, for good."

Jean seemed deathly hypnotized, and Marco was in a world of hurt.

"Jean, don't do it..."

Jean's POV

Jean was about to place the rope on his neck, when suddenly, someone slammed against him, knocking him off the chair.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted. Until he saw who bumped into it.

Marco Bodt, alive and well.

"Jean?"

Tears flooded his eyes. It was fucking Marco! He tackled the other male down to the floor and pulled him into a tight hug. "Tell me, Am I dreaming?"

Marco shook his head, smiling generously. "I love you too~"

Blushing madly, Jean turned away. "You heard everything I said?"

Marco nodded happily. Jean could be sweet when he wanted to. Just ... he didn't expect to come back ... to earth, maybe he was the one dreaming.

"I'm not going to let go, Jean ..."

"I've let you go for too long."

That night, Jean and Marco slept in each other's embrace and seriously, didn't let go. Even the next morning, they were practically inseparable. News spread around quickly, there was a welcome back party and ... well, Bodt is back!

The only reminder of the entire thing, being a tiny symbol of a pair of Angel wings lying on his lower back.

(( how was it? I ... didn't put more at the ending, because I'm leaving it to you guys to imagine Jean and Marco's happy ever after. ^_^ I'm doing a lot of imagining myself! hehe ... I hope my writing is okay. JEANMARCO FOREVER.


End file.
